big_hero_sixfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Go Tomago
Speed Queen Dream Girl |home = Her apartment |alignment = Good |team = Big Hero 6 |occupation = Student at SFAI |education = San Fransokyo Institute of Technology |friends: = Hiro Hamada Baymax Honey Lemon Wasabi Fred Professor Granville Globby Tadashi Hamada Heathcliff Alistair Krei Mr. Frederickson Mrs. Frederickson Mochi Karmi Mini-Max Professor Granville |enemies: = Obake Yokai Globby Richardson Mole High Voltage Momakase Alistair Krei |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Black with purple streaks |eye = Brown |skin = Fair |voice = Jamie Chung }}'Go Go Tomago '''is one of the main characters of ''Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Jamie Chung. She is a member of Big Hero 6 and the best friend of Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Honey Lemon, Fred, Baymax and Wasabi. Biography In the aftermath of the battle with Callaghan, Go Go joins Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred for breakfast at the Lucky Cat Café. As Hiro joins them, Go Go and her friends greet him as they go to school but not before Aunt Cass gives Hiro his lunch. When Hiro asks his friends why he would be nervous on his first day of school, Go Go adds that he is fourteen and going to college. After Hiro takes his picture, Go Go see his weird expression on his ID, sarcastically pointing how unfortunate it is. As they give Hiro a tour of campus while viewing her schedule, Go Go voices disdain in having particles class first period but Honey Lemon is overjoyed that they have the same class. Some time after school, Go Goes to Fred's house, where Fred wants to continue the superhero life, starting with their first night patrol, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon disagree. Go Go points out that they're not in one of Fred's comic books and tells him they are in the real world, where there are no supervillains. However, she is unaware that there is more at stake. To her misfortune, Go Go caves in and joins Honey, Wasabi and Fred at his night patrol. The team catch a runaway car. However, when they stop the car, they find that instead it is a man trying to get his wife to a hospital to give birth to their baby. The Big Hero 6 let the car go, but they all realize that it was a waste of time. That night, Go Go, Honey Lemon and Wasabi go to Tadashi's lab to invite Hiro with them to go to Noodle Burger. However, they find Tadashi's lab in wreckage, beginning to wonder how it happened. They are suddenly met with shock when Baymax appears on the computer screen, much to Go Go and the rest of her friends' excitement and ask where Hiro could be. Baymax shows them that Hiro and Fred are in Good Luck Alley. When Honey Lemon asks why its named such, Go Go answers that it is wishing people luck getting out alive. The trio suit up to go to Yama's hideout to rescue Hiro and Fred, with the help of Heathcliff, who flies them to their friends' location in the Frederickson family helicopter. The trio rescue Hiro and Fred, and they all escape from Yama with Heathcliff flying them away. Along with Wasabi and Honey Lemon, (and to an extent Fred), Go Go is mad at Hiro for not telling them about Baymax and for putting himself and Fred in danger. As Wasabi begins berating Hiro for stealing from Granville, he reveals that he took it back before they escaped. Though she is impressed that Hiro stole Granville's paperweight back, she punches him in the arm and warns him to never do it again. Eventually, Hiro is able to reconnect Baymax to his body. Later, Fred attempts to re-recruit his friends, but Go Go stresses to Fred that they only did that once, and that was to save him and Hiro from Yama. That night, when Yama's army of robots begins attacking San Fransokyo Fred begs his friends to re-assemble Big Hero Six but Go Go says that the cops can handle it. However, after one of the officers on TV shouts they cannot handle it, Go Go, resigned tells her friends to go get suited up. Go Go joins Big Hero 6 other than Hiro and Baymax to fight the evil Baymaxes. However, they are contacted by Hiro during the fight, warning them that Yama is attempting to steal Granville's paperweight again. After defeating the Baymaxes, Go Go learns from Hiro that Granville's paperweight is actually something that over-energizes something. Winning the battle, Go Go and her friends accept their role as superheroes at last. With the reformation of Big Hero 6, Go Go in her superhero form rolls around as Baymax and Hiro fly around the city, with Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi as they travel all around San Fransokyo. However, they are unaware of a mysterious figure watching them. Trivia Etymology * Her nickname Go Go refers to her need to go very fast. ** Fred was the one to give Go Go her nickname. Big Hero 6. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2014. Film. * Go Go's true name is never known. However, Jamie has suggested that it is Ethel. ** In the original comics, Go Go's real name was Leiko Tanaka. General *Go Go is based on the character in the original comics, Leiko Tanaka. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Big Hero 6 (film) characters Tomago Category:Big Hero 6 members Category:Big Hero 6: The Series characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters